


The Taste of Freedom

by spacxy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Human Experiment AU, Human Experimentation, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, they're KIDS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacxy/pseuds/spacxy
Summary: Reginald Hargreeves is one of the first to know about the supernatural happening of forty three women around the world giving birth. He takes it upon himself to get at least a few of these children to experiment and...study them.orReginald Hargreeves gets all seven of the umbrella academy and instead of training them to become heroes chooses to experiment on them and study about their powers. Fuck you Reginald.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	The Taste of Freedom

**_October 1st, 1989_ **

**_BREAKING NEWS: 43 WOMEN AROUND THE WORLD GIVE BIRTH SIMULTANEOUSLY DESPITE NONE OF THEM SHOWING ANY SIGNS OF PREGNANCY_ **

The report of the forty three women all giving birth shook the world. The news spread like wildfire and people had talked about the incident for weeks on end. No one knew how such a thing could happen. It was too odd, too weird to even explain. Nonetheless, news articles and stations, broadcasts and talk shows, people on the street were all able to talk about the incident. 

Though the news was immense, only a few select people had gotten the news just a few hours from when it all happened. One of these people happened to be the billionaire and scientist, Sir Reginald Hargreeves. When he heard of the incident, his brain immediately sparked an idea. In his mind, he was sure that this happening was something special, that something  _ supernatural _ occurred. The man had suddenly thought he had to conduct a ‘scientific test’ on these children. 

A small wicked smile arised on his features,”How interesting…”

The next day, Reginald and his assistant Grace were on a plane to the Netherlands where one of the children was. He made sure to bring a fresh new journal for this new child he was planning on obtaining and marked the number one on the spine of it. The mother was still a young teen and was at school when she had started going into labor. They had luckily rushed her over to the hospital in time for her to give birth. It wasn’t hard for Reginald to get the child, since the girl and her family had already planned to give the baby away. After leaving the hospital, Grace and him had immediately taken notice of his abnormally huge size for an infant and once in the car Reginald took out the journal.

_ October 2nd, 1989 _

_ The infant was just obtained a few minutes ago. Getting the child wasn’t difficult and we didn’t have to pay the family much for it. Signs of abnormality have already been noticed. It is a lot larger and weighs much more than the average newborn. Through my observations, I am assuming the child’s abilities have to do with immense strength or size. I will have to watch out for any more strange habits. We hired a nanny to help carry the spawn around...I’m suspecting I will most likely have to hire more for each child I get. I’m hoping to get at least five children here in Europe before I move on to Asia. I’ll be recording information on each child in different journals. Tomorrow we head to Spain for another child. For now I will be keeping a close eye on number one. _

The next day, the group had made it to Spain much later in the day. They weren’t able to consult with the child yet, but were able to see them the next day around lunch. This family was more difficult to convince to hand over their child, but were won over for how much money Reginald was offering. In the end, he had obtained his second child and was already planning to head to France. When they boarded the jet, Reginald whipped out the second notebook he had brought. This time he wrote the number two on the spine and proceeded to record his findings.

_ October 3rd, 1989 _

_ Number two isn’t nearly as massive as Number One. I thought there wasn’t anything special about him at first glance, but while negotiating I noticed the child had a fascination with metal objects, specifically knives. It was odd to see a newborn be so fascinated with something so dangerous. Those weren’t the only objects, but my hypothesis would be that the child could control metal of some sorts, maybe it could be telekinetic. I’m not quite sure. His parents were reluctant to hand him over, which I was surprised about. Nevertheless it was an easier steal once we offered quite some sum of money.  _

_ Earlier Grace had sat the two newborns near each other and though they were just born not even three days ago, they already seemed to have a slight dislike for one another. It was odd and I’ll have to keep a closer eye on the both of them.  _

_ October 4th, 1989 _

_ We just obtained number three who was born in France. Like number two, they didn’t want to give her away due to the fact that it was their first child. Luckily we were able to persuade them to hand her over. I had taken notice of how the child made a lot more noises and cried more than the other two, but other than those small oddities she seemed pretty normal. I’m not quite sure what her abilities could be, but based on how much she talks it could be something related to mind control, possibly even telepathy. She gets along with the other two, but mainly with number one.  _

_ Today, Grace and the nannies had asked if I was going to give them names, which I had almost laughed at the question. There was no point in giving them names in my eyes. They were merely test subjects--guinea pigs if you would. They were something new, something to test and play with. Therefore no names were needed and frankly not deserved. Sadly, our flight to Germany has been delayed until tomorrow morning due to the storm that had brewed over the day. We will hopefully be in Germany by tomorrow evening to discuss with the family of the child. _

_ October 6th, 1989 _

_ The quest to get the fourth child couldn’t have gone any better. It was an easy transaction with no problems. The mother didn’t want the newborn not only because she was not financially stable, but also due to the fact that she herself never wanted children. She did ask for money in return, which I reluctantly agreed to, and we were able to receive the child in less than thirty minutes. This one in particular is rather strange. It always seems to be somewhere distant and can be unresponsive at times. He is the smallest out of the group so far, but hopefully won’t be disappointing. We are currently heading back to the jet for our next destination in England, which we hope to get our fifth subject. _

_ October 7th, 1989 _

_ The trade for the fifth child had gone a bit more violent than I had anticipated. They didn’t want to hand over their child and had started lashing about a bit. I had commented how they were being childish and irrational, saying how it would be beneficial for us to take that burden off their hands. They had still refused and when I had stepped closer, the father had tried to attack me. I had to resort to a plan that I didn’t want to have to do. I simply shot them both in the head and proceeded to take the child. The nannies and Grace didn’t find out, neither did anyone else. It was a lot more tiresome, but I at least got the child. I haven’t noticed anything peculiar about him just yet, but I’m anticipating for them to start to appear soon. We are now heading to Korea for our last subject. Due to the crimes committed today, I feared we would get caught and suspicions to arise.  _

_ October 9th, 1989 _

_ The last spawn had been easy to obtain as well. They had been born in a small town that was quite superstitious. People had reported the child was an evil spirit, born from the devil itself. Townsfolk also rumored that weird happenings had been caused because of the child. The mother had immediately handed over the child and told me she didn’t want such an evil spirit in her home in fear of being cursed with bad luck. I still gave her money for the newborn and took my leave. Grace was the one who pointed out how sometimes strange sounds would come from the child. I had quickly noted it down. We are now destined to arrive back in New York on the 11th. _

_ October 10th, 1989 _

_ We had a quick change of plans when boarding the plane. Grace had notified me that there was a child up in Russia and she had heard on the news something supernatural happened in the area where the child is supposedly. Apparently when the child had started crying immensely, a bad storm had suddenly conjured in the sky and caused a lot of damage in the town. It had intrigued me and we changed our destination to Russia. When we had arrived, we discovered the child was still with her mother. She was absolutely terrified of the small infant and was more than willing to hand it over. We still gave her some money for her gratitude. I’m hoping Grace is right about this child because I will be immensely disappointed if this one is a dud. We will be arriving back in New York on the 12th and once back home the experiment will commence. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and don't be afraid to give me feedback. Have a good day~


End file.
